Integrating online and in-store interactions can allow for better customer service. When a user is browsing for a product online, that history can be useful in recommending similar products. However, current systems for integrating an online browsing experience to in-store shopping are lacking in at least three ways. First, they require the user to give up their anonymity. Second, they do not provide real-time recommendations. Thirdly, they do not account for an in-store experience or have a physical presence in the store. These shortcomings are discussed more specifically below.
First, many technologies for assisting a user in-store require the user to identify themselves. This can include logging into an application, which is something users might be reluctant to do, particularly in-store. It can also include providing a phone number or email address to join a rewards program. Users generally do not want to give up their anonymity without clear benefits of doing so, particularly at a store that they do not frequent. While users desire an efficient shopping experience, they also do not want become inundated with spam or other advertisements based on an isolated shopping trip. As a result, a large portion of a store's customer base will not use this technology, deriving no benefit for the user or the store.
Second, in-store recommendation technologies generally do not assist the customer in real-time. For example, stores implement loyalty and rewards programs in an effort to track what a customer has purchased. But that technology does not provide real-time product recommendations when the customer is in the store. Instead, it functions primarily coupon campaigns and other programs unrelated to in-store engagement.
Current real-time recommendation technologies do not account for an in-store experience. As the user shops on a web page, the web page can display recommended products. But current systems are not capable of recommendations that are unique to the particular store. Unlike a website that is accessed from all over the country or the world, each physical store has specific considerations related to its local customer base. These include product placement and availability, which can be based on geographically-relevant attributes. Current recommendation technology does not address this reality. Instead, product recommendation technology so far has largely remained limited to Internet shopping recommendations.
Existing technologies also do not have a physical presence at the store that can increase the efficiency of the store itself. At best, a user is left to wander the isles of the store while manually looking up information on their phones. The store must maintain a large footprint and display area because none of the display functionality is integrated into the recommendation system.
In sum, current technologies do not effectively link the in-store user experience to the online shopping experience in a way that most benefits the store and its customers.
As a result, a need exists for tap walls that integrate in-store and out-of-store interactions of anonymous users.